deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiona Gladhart
}} Fiona Gladhart is a minor character of Devious Maids. Biography 'Early Life' Fiona Gladhart makes a name for herself in the fashion industry, rising to the rank of executive, accumulating a large amount of wealth. She then goes on to purchase a large house in Beverly Hills, which she plans on being absent from for six months while she is busy in Milan, Italy. Still, she goes to a service called Maids by Marisol in the hopes of acquiring a live-in maid to keep the house clean while she's away. 'Season 4' With Fiona in Italy, Marisol Suarez hires Zoila Diaz as her new maid, but Zoila takes advantage of people thinking that she is the owner of the house as opposed to the person who's meant to be cleaning it, proceeding to climb the social ladder in her boss' stead. }} With Zoila's boyfriend, Kyle, living with her in the house (although she later manages to get him to move back next-door with his mother Frances), he finds it weird that mail for a woman named "Fiona Gladhart" keeps arriving, which Zoila promptly snatches away from him and places in a nearby drawer with all the rest of Fiona's mail. Despite the fact that she's supposed to be away for six months, Fiona later returns to Beverly Hills, to the surprise of Zoila. Zoila is on the phone to her friend Rosie when she hears the door opening and doesn't recognize the woman on the other side. Fiona introduces herself and Zoila, confused, says she thought she was supposed to be in Italy; however, Fiona reveals that she came home early, then realizing that this woman must be Zoila, her maid. With Fiona home, it appears Zoila's ruse is about to come to an end. }} Zoila, now having to work full-time as Fiona's maid, is visited by Kyle, pretending that the woman who is in fact her boss is actually her ill house guest, then wanting him to leave so that he doesn't catch said illness. Fiona, who's worried that her clothes appear to have been stretched out by a "great big fat person", proceeds to lay down a set of rules for her maid, which include her having no personal visitors and having to wear a uniform. Zoila later presents Fiona with supper but Fiona, being jet-lagged, was expecting breakfast. She'd like a frittata, which Zoila doesn't have time to make because she has to run an errand, but Fiona refuses to let her run it until she's made her a frittata. Later, Kyle's mother Frances comes over to berate Zoila for not yet dumping her son, and Zoila puts on Fiona's robe to cover her uniform. Fiona catches her and makes her take it off, meaning Frances comes to realize that Zoila has been lying to her and Kyle this entire time. Fiona has trouble sleeping that night due to Kyle and Frances moving out in the middle of the night and taking everything with them, which shocks Zoila when she hears it. }} Fiona sees Spence Westmore hiding out next door and assumes that he's the old neighbor, Kyle. She tells the to Zoila, who's busy steam-cleaning her boss' gowns, at the same time that she berates her for not fetching the mail. Zoila quickly runs off the see Kyle, and Fiona throws away a piece of her maid's mail because she doesn't believe she should be having things delivered there. Zoila soon learns that the man next door is in fact Spence, who's escaped prison and is hiding out, and offers to bring him some food. As she prepares food back at Fiona's, Fiona finds her and is fed a lie about how Zoila's bringing sustenance to her dying mother. She takes note of how wretched her maid's little life is, and Zoila proceeds to discover her mail in the trash, which contains a crucial piece of evidence in clearing Spence's name. Later, Fiona sees a news report about Spence's escape and realizes that he's in fact the man she saw skulking around next door. As such, she requests that Zoila hand her her cell phone, but Zoila decides that she'd rather be fired and she runs away with it, leaving her job behind in the process. Fiona calls the police anyway though, not that it does any good because Spene's name is cleared just in the nick of time. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters